1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container configured to hold personal objects, such as eyeglasses. More particularly, this invention relates to such a container having motion-activated illumination and access, also enabled for speech related technologies. This invention also or alternatively relates to such a container having individually dispensed tissues for hygienic purposes when the container is used by multiple users.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices are known to provide the utility of storing eyeglasses during periods in which they are not in use. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,346, Visser provides such an eyeglass holder. Of particular utility are such devices for storing eyeglasses at bedside. Such utility is enhanced for nighttime use when the device is combined with illumination. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,633 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,038, Comfort provides a combination night light/eyeglasses holder, in which a night light remains illuminated so long as eyeglasses are contained within the holder. Such devices, however, function as normally illuminated night lights, and are therefore inappropriate in applications in which a night light is not desired.
In applications in which a normally illuminated night light is not desired, it is desirable that an eyeglass holder be illuminated only when the wearer seeks the eyeglasses. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,672, Lessard discloses a holder with sound activated illumination for finding objects in the dark. While Lessard mentions voice activation and control of other devices, Lessard's holder, however, simply produces illumination of the holder upon the detection of any sound.
U.S. provisional patent application Ser. No. 60/850,702, filed Oct. 10, 2006 by the inventor of the present invention, discloses an eyeglasses holder as a closeable compartment. That application teaches a container having a closeable compartment for retaining personal objects such as eyeglasses provides a motion sensor coupled to a light source and a motorized opening and closing mechanism, whereby, when a hand reaching toward the container approaches a convenient distance, responsive to a signal from the motion sensor, the compartment is automatically opened and illuminated. With that invention, the user is able to cause a normally closed unlit eyeglasses holder to open and become illuminated responsive to action of the user and thereby allow the user to locate the eyeglasses, without, however, requiring the user to produce an audible sound.
It is often desirable, however, for the user to be able to locate the container without a need for initially reaching in the proximity of the container. For example, if the user awakens in a darkened room and does not know even the approximate whereabouts of the glasses container, it would be desirable for the user to be able to make an initial determination of the location of the container by calling out for it, along the lines of devices described in Lessard's '672 patent. However, Lessard's devices simply respond to noises above a certain threshold amplitude, without discrimination. Accordingly, such devices may be erroneously activated by ambient noises in a sleeper's room, disturbing the sleeper. What is desirable is such a device that activates only upon request of the user and that does not erroneously activate in response to other noises.
When a container is used by multiple users for the storage of their eyeglasses, as in a place of business where users often remove their glasses (such as a beauty salon, a doctor's office, a hotel room, etc.), users face the prospect of contamination of their eyeglasses with oil, dirt, hair and other debris left by prior users of the case. For cases in such public use, it is desirable that the container provide a hygienic utility minimizing such contamination. Further, if the container itself is publicly accessible, it may be desirable for a user to be able to lock his or her personal object within the container, securing it against opening by other parties.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a container for eyeglasses or other personal objects that enables the user to locate the container in a darkened room by simple voice command.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hygienic container for situations in which there are multiple users of the invention.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a locking container in which a user may secure his or her personal objects.